A Tale Of Two
by MeganAnnabethJackson
Summary: What happens when two English demigods head over to America and get to Camp Half blood? Surely there can be no drama and family feuds right? Rated T. Potential trigger warnings
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys, this is Megan here and today I present to you a story of a British girl and boy who find themselves in Camp Half Blood. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **All rights go to Rick Rordan and I own nothing... well except my Oc's**

 **Chapter 1**

Well this is just great isn't it? For starters, I get off my "ride", which is actually just a cargo ship I highjacked but thats another story for another time. I'm casually strolling through the autumn woods, not paying attention to the mix of warming colours surrounding me. Now you may think why I am currently in the woods and I shall provide you with an answer; I'm on my way to Long Island, Manhatten. This might sound like a normal run away girl but this is so much more. This is a story of a girl finding her past and bringing it to the harsh reality of the present. A present where I am currently being attacked. Not just by a bird or a wasp but an Empousa; a monster from Greek mythology that shouldn't exist yet does and decided 'Well look at that girl? Why not try and kill her? She definitely seems fit for death.' That was sarcasm by the way. I'm too young to die yet I can guarentee I pass my death date every day... Ooops?

So imagine an 18 year old girl, chocolate brown hair tied in a messy bun, glasses you see stereotypical nerds wear and the softest of brown eyes as innocent as a new born baby. Im wearing a white top and over it a leather jacket and as for my pants? Deep blue jeans which are not convenient at all for fighting. So do you have that picture? Good. Think of that and then put in something so out of place:so wrong. That's how it was seeing the empousa, well at least before it had tried to kill me. I guess I owe you an explanation of what happened next because as much as I want to, I can't keep you waiting with my useless rambling.

The creature stood on two legs except they weren't, well, normal. One of it's legs belonged to a donkey and the other was a prostetic celestial bronze though how it managed to get that on is beyond me; it actually has one leg, the donkey's hind leg in case you were wondering. So my guess is that it wears it for balance, can't go around killing people hopping now can we? The empousa had blood red eyes, so prominent they stood out like rubies against their pale complexion. She had hair that was always on fire, even fangs protruding from the top of her lips but she wouldn't appear this way to others, dear me no; for if she had, there was no possible way she would be alive. You see, to normal humans, people who aren't like me, see a beautiful young lady; she would be wearing clothes that hugged her curves, typically tight dresses and bright red lipstick accomponied by winged black eyeliner and mascara. She would enchant men to love her and then seduce them into a kiss, one that would land them dead as she deprived them of their blood. Very attractive I know.

Explanation over, let me finally tell you what went on. I had heard a hissing and the crunch of footsteps on fallen leaves before drawing my dagger from my boot and whirling around to be faced with a beast no one would dare mess with, unless you're me of course. I barely had time to duck before she swung her untamed talons at me, almost catching my cheek in the process.

"A bit slow are we?" I ducked as she swung again, rolling along the floor not quite as gracefully as one would imagine "Maybe you need some training, work on those moves." I was grinning as I said this, mostly because of the adrenaline which I'd craved for so long.

Fury crossed the empousa's face and once more she swung at me, catching my arm in the process and I felt the pain working its way down to my hands and numbing it.

"Not as slow as you might think fool. Do not make an enemy of me, I will destroy you in a matter of seconds" She smirked in triumph as I gaped at the my arm and she began mentally applauding herself on the achievement but that was its' first mistake. Don't ever let your guard down: especially with me around.

Swinging my uninjured fist, I hit her in the head and heard the satisfying crack of my knuckles connecting with her face. Confusion, rage and then realisation worked its away across her facial features until she fell to the ground with yet another battle lost.

"Night night, have a nice sleep, oh!" I smirked, "You're head might hurt when you wake up. I would suggest you go back to mummy and ask her to fix it for you."

Quickly glancing around, I rubbed my now split knuckles and winced. After checking my hand was okay, I shook my head, pushed my glasses up my nose and sashayed away like a true drama queen until I heard someone sniggering somewhere nearby. Narrowing my eyes, I scoured the area until I found who I was looking for.

"Honestly Luke you could've at helped me, you're about as useful as a chocolate teapot."

My partner looked at me as if I were crazy as he walked out from a nearby bush. He rubbed his nails onto his lether jacket and stared at me. "Help you? Are you mad? Do you know how long it took me to get these nails looking perfect? I had to file them for hours just to get the shape I wanted and then paint them the right shade of blue. Do you even realise the amount of effort that takes? The time?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at my own bitten nails smiling at how girly he sounded, "Well unlike you, some of us actually have things to do with our lives rather than spend them on our flipping nails. Now hurry along, I want to get to camp before sundown and for God sakes give me that bag, you keep looking at it as if its evil or something!"

Luke put his hand over his heart and horror flashed across his face, "I will not wear something so cheap even if it has our tent in it. It doesnt even go with my outfit! I dont go and buy brown chinos and a Calvin Klein top for something not to go"he complained, "Get me something like Gucci or Prada and then we'll talk."

Laughing at his childish antics, I hitched the bag up my shoulder and pointed towards the smoke in the air, "This is where we need to be, now come on, my feet are hurting."

"Whatever keeps you happy" he grumbled. He turned to look at me and noticed my arm and hand. "Hey are you okay? You arm's kinda... Limp. "Took you a while huh? She just caught my arm. I'm fine. Really."

Luke held my arm and I yelped as we came to a stop. He turned it until he saw the large gash extending from my shoulder to elbow.

"You my friend are most certainly not fine. Have you seen that gash? I'm surprised it hasn't stained that top of yours. Would look awful wouldn't it?" He caught my glare I shot him and shrank back a little bit. "Quit it with the glare little miss. Its scary! Anyway there should be some bandages in the bag and some alcahol too."

Swinging the bag off my shoulder, I pulled out the cloth and a bottle of vodka? "Why did you bring this?" I pulled out some tissue when he replied.

"There are many long nights now pass it here, lets get you cleaned up."

Luke grabbed the vodka and took a swig before puring it on my arm. I hissed in pain but he paid no attention to me and cleaned up the wound with muliple tissues and finished it off by wrapping it up with a bandage.

"There we go. That should be done and keep to wound from infection for a while. I'll have to rebandage at some point if we dont get to camp soon." He looked so serious for a second when he spotted a splash of blood on his white top.

"Oh for Gods sakes really! This was so expensive!" He whined pulling at his top. Luke sighed loudly before putting the bag on his shoulers. "We do not speak of this this monstosity on my shoulders. Capiche?"

"Capiche" I rpelied smiling. Maybe he could be useful...

I was humming to myself when I had the oddest realisation; I had gone from London to New York in two days, no money or support apart from that goofball Luke. Sometimes I amaze myself with these tiny accomplishments like actually being able to pay the bills on time or preparing a fancy meal. Thinking about it, these were big accomplishments for someone of my upbringing or lack there of. Stuck in my mind, I hadn't realised we had reached camp boarders until I bumped into one of the many Greek marble colums.

"Damn" I cursed, rubbing my head "Honestly the amount of times i've seen pictures of this place you would think I would at least be able to walk without being clumsy."

"Hey Kristen? Are you sure we're in the right place?" Luke looked at me with an accusing glare and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to get lost again. It took me hours getting the mud stains out of my top. It was my best pink one too!"

"Yes I'm sure." I replied. "No need to doubt me, I'm sure this time, and by the way, never wear your best clothes around me, they're either gonna get ruined or dirty. Simply as that."

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as I took a deep breath. I was finally going to meet my brother. The ones my parents went away and had without me. The child they left me for.

"Why the sour face? It looks like you've just eaten a lemon."

"Huh? What? Nothing. I'm fine. Lets go shall we?"

 **So this was it and I hope you enjoyed it! Just a little warning my updates will probably be slow, like once every two weeks but thats because of school and I do a lot of sporting activities and also because this takes a lot of time to write. Thanks for checking this out and I hope to see you again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hush guys I know its a day late but I've been kinda busy this week, homework, after school clubs and a music concert do that to you. Well here forth is my chapter for you!**

 **Thanks to: Guest, Timelalalalala,TaraTheTerror and Kitty of 2 kingdoms for clicking the four little buttons at the bottom! Oh and also my Gama and Beta editors, Imashadowhunterdemigoddivergent and NightShadow99 too.**

 **Chapter 2**

Walking in to Camp Half Blood is like walking into the most boring stereotypical woodland camp you have ever seen. Just kidding. As you walk under the sandstone archway, there were Greek letters and I could read them, they moved in front of my eyes and spelled out 'welcome'. You can feel the welcoming aura slap you in the face and then kiss it all better... I wish it could but it really can't. My hair was a mess, all tangled and had a few stray leaves in it from my previous encounter. The smell of pine needles explodes and makes your nose a little sore. I'm not kidding, I got cut by one once, it stung like hell. The browning pines capture your attention at the sheer mass of them and the gentle breeze makes them sway as if they were leaning against each other for a daily gossip. The grass is an Irish green and is as tall as my ankles. There is very little sunlight except for a few streams sneaking through the branches so you could say it was dim. Not dark: dim. From the peak of the hill you could see a little, blue wooden house standing out above all other colourful buildings that varied in size. I think they were cabins. There was an open area with a gravel pathway that led to an open amphitheater and a dining pavilion, which is basically a big dining area, and the architecture was all Greek yet oddly modern with the gleaming marble columns that sparkled in the sunlight. Another thing I noticed that there were little tiny people wearing orange tops with a black Pegasus on them from what I could make out.

"Hey Kristin do you see that?" Luke asked, staring slightly to the side as if he was analyzing something.

"What?" I smiled seeing his heart eyes.

"Two words for you hunny. Cute. Boys." He squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl at Christmas.

 _We were at the West-field in London going Christmas shopping as a family. It was such an amazing day for me. I remember wearing my hair in cute little pigtails and I wore a denim dress with rainbow colored tights and the shiniest little black boots. All the shops we passed had gleaming Christmas trees and colourful bulbs bringing back the Christmas spirit. It truly felt like the perfect day._

" _You can have whatever you like," Daddy had said. "Go wild."  
I squealed loudly and ran to the nearest doll shop and scoured the shelves until I laid eyes on the most beautiful doll my 5 year old eyes had seen. She had glass sapphire blue eyes and a white lace play suit down to her knees. She had a light complexion and her hair was golden and fell down her shoulders in ringlets almost perfectly. I loved that doll so much and dad bought it for me. He told me not to open it until Christmas and I waited; the excitement burning inside. I tossed and turned all night, my dreams filled of the happy man with the red coat and beard. On that Christmas morning, I ripped open all my presents and was filled with delight when I turned my head slightly and noticed the guilt festering in my parents eyes as they watched me in my final happy moments. I didn't know they were going to leave me. After all, what little girl doesn't envision the perfect family? _

We had finally reached the bottom of the hill when I bumped into one of the not so tiny anymore people. He had a mess of black hair and the brightest sea-green eyes. He had a defined jaw line that looked as though you could run your finger along it and cut it. You could see he was toned as the shirt revealed his tanned arms. The boy looked around 17 yet I couldn't help but feel like I knew him from somewhere. I'm sure his face seems so familiar.

"Hey dude, I don't suppose you could tell me where Chiron is could you?" I smiled sweetly just to make sure I could get the information I needed. Innocence was the best method for that. The boy's eyes widened at my accent and for a moment he looked startled.

"Yeah he's in the big house." He pointed to the blue house I spotted earlier and turned to face us again, "Hey I don't suppose you're from London?"

"No crap Sherlock. Here's an award for the smarts." I narrowed my eyes and glared at the older boy while he looked hurt. "Anyway me and my friend here shall be going." I paused for a moment before adding a small "Thanks."

I walked towards the "big house", Luke by my side. The air was chilling slightly and I shivered underneath my coat, goosebumps forming on my arms.

"Hey Kristin?" Luke asked, staring ahead.

"Whats up?"

"That guy was cute."

I slapped Luke around the head, not too harshly and laughed. "Dude he was literally as straight as the straightest ruler. Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams."

Luke pouted and glared at me. "Ugh. He was cute though you gotta give me that. But I can most definitely argue against his fashion sense. Girl he needs a better wardrobe. And trust me, this orange colour they are wearing? Yeah we all know black is so much better"

I laughed again until I realized we had reached the steps up to the blue house. "Well here goes nothing."

I sucked in a breath, nervousness surging through me and knocked on the door, waiting for it to open and as soon as it did my jaw fell open in shock.

"Mr Brunner? What the hell are you doing here?" Stood at the door was my old p.e teacher from high school. He had brown hair and eyes, cut short ; he looked around 40 years old?

His reaction was the same as mine, except a litle more knowing, more fatherly. "Welcome to camp Kristin and" he paused and furrowed his eyebrows, "Luke was it?" He smiled at us both warmly.

I looked at my teacher and my brows raised when I found a horses body from waist down. "What the hell? Why have you got a horse as as legs? Wait I had a centaur for a teacher? What? No this can't be possible. Well it can but I can't see it happening to me. Hold up I had _the Chiron_ as a _teacher?_ No. I am not seeing-"

"God Kristin be quiet will you, you seriously need to get you're arm checked out." His sentence trailed off towards the end and the three of us stood in an uncomfortable silence while I glared at Luke and Chiron looked at my arm.

"Kristin what happened my child? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said waving my other, non-damaged arm "It's just a little blood and... poison. Lots of blood and poison." I looked at my arm and then at Luke. "You know what maybe I should go to the infirmary. This little sucker needs to be sorted out. Luke, you coming?"

"And possibly get germs from other people? No thank you." He subconsciously brushed his hand through his hair and turned to face Chiron. "Would you mind showing me around? Its seen Kristin is the only one who knows her way around here and wont help her gay friend."

Chiron chuckled and nodded his head at me before setting off with Luke, both of them chatting loudly.

"Right then." I muttered, "Lets get this thing sorted,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful lil people! How are y'all today? What? No, this is most definitely not a distraction to make you forget how late it is. So **stares into your eyes** This was here on time and you will or will not enjoy the chapter.**

 **Thanks to Imashadowhunterdemigoddivergent for editing :)**

 **I literally do not own anything apart from my characters and the plot. So yeah, thanks Rick.**

 **Chapter 3**

In all honesty, I would expect to walk into a hospital and everything would be normal, the sound on monitors beeping, people coughing, the general quietness about it, but at Camp Half blood, that is clearly too much to ask. Children of Apollo were rushing up and down, tending to patients who lay in hospital beds, a range of injuries on each person. I was walking down the wards, my boots squeaking on the grey ceramic tiles until I turned a corner and saw two guys, one in black and the other in yellow, heatedly making out by picture of Hercules, framed in gold. I cleared my throat and the two boys jumped apart, blushing fiercely.

"Well looks we have a couple on the loose now don't we?" I stared at them and they stared back in surprise, orbs of shattered mahogany, like they had seen so many sorrows and sapphire, a fluorescent blue that was filled with hope.

I looked them up and down individually. The bright and happy one had sandy blond hair, surfers body, a Californian tan and looked as if he was in his late teens. The darker, more gloomy one was shorter, paler skinned and slightly muscular. He had skeleton-like fingers and black messy hair that swept over his eyes.

"Looks like there is." The blonde said laughing, "Well my names Will and this little ray of sunshine is Nico, my boyfriend."

Nico glared at Will and then turned to me, and gave me the one over.

"You look like Percy." Was all he said before turning and abruptly walking away.

I looked at him in confusion whilst Will looked at my arm and turned it.

"Ow!" I hissed, an intense stinging numbing my arm, "Watch what you're bloody doing! That hurt!" I snatched my arm away from him and rubbed it gently.

What happened?" Will said, staring at me.

"An empousa that's what! Do you know how much they hate my guts cause it's a lot." I peeled back my bandage to show Will the damage. I hadn't realised how bad it was until I looked at it again. There was a deep gash extending from my shoulder to elbow, dried blood around the edges with black veins stemming from it, protruding from my skin, presumably where the poison had gone into my system. It was crimson red and had swelled drastically, so much so I couldn't wrap my fingers around it. Will breathed in sharply and handed me a piece brown stuff that looked like a brownie; I think it was ambrosia. I chewed it slowly, the taste of cookie dough ice-cream filled my mouth and I could feel the pain of my arm ebbing away.

Will grabbed a bottle and a cotton ball and poured the liquid onto it an started to dab at my arm. I inhaled at the sting and screwed my hand into a fist- the non injured one mind you. The ambrosia had already taken the poison away and all Will had to do was stitch up my arm.

"Thanks" I said after he was done, hopping off the hospital bed and examining the blue stitches, "How long before it heals properly?"

"A couple of days." He replied, "Stay off that arm...?"

"Its Kristin, sorry I tend to forget to do that, my arm needed more attention than me." I laughed and so did Will,

"Right well i'm going to get going then, can't stay in here all day can I?" I waved goodbye to Will and headed towards the entrance where Luke was waiting for me, eyes lighting up when he saw me.

"Oh my god there is so many gay guys here K! And they were totally checking me out!" He spoke so quickly, I barely caught a word of what he was saying but, being the amazing best friend I am, knew what he was saying non the less.

"Well gee, I'm fine thanks, glad to know there are cute guys though." I drawled, pointedly angling my arm to show the many stitches on it. Luke pulled a face but then looked at me, worry flashing in his eyes.

"You'll be okay though right? Your arm won't, like, drop off will it?" I laughed at him and dragged him off to the arena where I decided on finding a sword that balanced perfectly in my arm. I approached the little wooden shack looking around until a small blade caught my eye. It had a golden tint and the hilt took my breath away. On it was lots of waves, rain and lightening, and had the word καταιγίδα engraved into it. Funnily enough, I picked it up and it balanced perfectly in my hand. I swished the dagger around a few times and walked out of the shed to find Luke already kitted out with a wooden bow and multiple arrows on his back. I raised my eyebrow at him and he grinned proudly.

"I found these with Chiron, a sword wasn't exactly the weapon I wanted."

he demonstrated by notching an arrow, inhaling slowly and firing it exactly through the eye of one of the dummies littered around the arena. He turned around, a small smirk on his face and bowed. "How's that?"

I shrugged and pushed my glasses up my nose. I produced my dagger and focused on my surroundings: the gentle blow of the wind, the smell of sweat and must, my tongue attempting to find moisture in my dry mouth, the distant sound of campers chatting gleefully, and finally my eyes zeroing in on my target. I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes focusing on hearing my heartbeat in my ears, the rush of blood flowing through my body. My eyes snapped open and I launched my dagger, watching it spiral in the air and knocking off the head of one of the dummies. I turned to Luke and smirked at his agape mouth, and he looked at me in awe.

"Since when did you learn to do that?" He cried, shocked out of his wits. "Did you take a ninja class or something cause hunny that is not something you do everyday."

I mock bowed, and as I rose, I saw a green eyed boy walk up to the arena, the same one from earlier and even he seemed impressed, clapping me and smiling, a big goofy smile.

"You know I could ask Annabeth to give you some more tips on using a dagger if you want?" He said walking up to us.

I glared at him, my recent anger arising again. This was the boy who destroyed my family. This was the boy who made my parents leave me. This was the boy who ensured my crappy life. I knew I shouldn't be angry at him as it wasn't his fault but I couldn't push the anger down. It stayed there, reminding me that this kid was the reason for many of my troubles; the many days of sorrow.

"I'm fine thanks." I replied curtly and Luke looked at me, as if to say I needed to cut him some slack. Even the messy haired boy looked taken back, but then confused.

"Hey, Kristin was it? Why do you hate me so much?"

I froze thinking back to the time I had a happy family, all three of us, a cheery lot. I forced a smile and turned to Luke, eyes asking for a moment alone. Luke nodded, understanding my look and walked off soundlessly, presumably to practise with his new bow and arrow.

"Look" I started, sighing. "I don't hate you, it's just... a minor dislike. Your parents did some things that I can't forgive," I rubbed my hands together nervously, thinking about how I would continue, how I would tell him my story.

"Wait my Mom and Dad? What did they do?" He stared at me intently, green eyes blazing.

I looked at him once and then back to my own hands. "Well you see, your parents, are mine."

He gasped, eyes wide in shock and he shook his head in disbelieve. I cut him off and began again.

"When I was about 7 our parents took off and left me on my own. They told me they were going to go to the shops but they left the house key and didn't come back. I waited for them for hours but they didn't come home." My voice wavered and I and I stared defiantly at him, determinded not to let a single tear fall.

"They left me when I was just 7 but somehow the neighbours knew about it. I was so lonely and miserable it was awful. As I grew up I became more and more independent, I ended up getting a job at a bar as I knew the man that worked there, Alfie he was called. What a man he was." I smiled, remembering the goofy 40 year old man that helped me in so many ways. "But then one day I got a letter, a letter that was seven years old and dated to me on the exact day they left. It was a letter telling me that Sally was with a child and they had to leave. I didn't know why they did but they went." I breathed in deeply, trying to control my anger but my hands shook and I started to yell. "I was a little girl and they left me! Do you know how damaging that is to someone so young? Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have your parents love and care for you the way they never did for me?" Percy looked hurt but that didn't stop me.

"Ever since I was 7 I had to fend for myself, feed myself and find ways to pay for the house. I had to beg for money Percy. Beg. That's how low I had to go. But if you don't want to believe me go ahead. But all I'm saying is the truth. Ask them abut me, I dare you. See if they remember little Kristin."

I didn't look back at him but ran off to the lake, burying my head in my knees and sobbing as the memories came flooding back.

 **Jesus this is long huh? Alas you deserved it since it was so late... Ooops? Heh i'm really back at schedules. Please R &R ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS RAW AND UNEDITED, I WILL GET THE EDITED VERSION UP ASAP**

I stared at the vast, glittering blue lake in front of me, the smell of salt lingered in the air, calming my thoughts.

The off white sand had my feet wedged into it, burying them and encasing them in a less than comfortable rough blanket.

The gentle cerulean waves lapped against floor, marking its place in the world.

Clouds were hugging together in little groups among the sunset sky, brilliant shades of fiery oranges and subtle yellows swirled together to create a perfect picture.

I needed to pull myself together, I had managed so many years alone and I can't break down now. Not ever.

Pull yourself together Kristin. Get your emotions in check. I was intent on not letting a single tear flow down my cheek, not letting any sign of weekness show because after all, I'm a mouse in a field full of hungry snakes

I let out a small whimper, hating the fact I was so easily broken, so easily angered because I care too much. I care too damn much.

I don't know why I care, or how but I do and it's killing me. There is a reason why I shut my emotions out, because they creep up on me again and again and ruin my life.

Who needs emotions? They hold you back from doing things you need to do and saying what you need to say.

"What's up with you?" Luke asked quiety, approaching me with careful steps.

I swalled the lump rising in my throat and resisted the urge to cry again.

I stared pointedly at one particular pine tree in a sea of jade green, Thalia's pine, the one I came in past, quiet as ever.

I didn't have the energy to speak, to come out with a snarky reply.

This wasn't me. So quietly suffering with the pain i'd pushed away, so much that it strangled me until the point of my oxgen being non existant.

Luke moved closer and sat down next to me, pausing before pulling me in so I was resting on his chest. I could hear his heart drumming, a steady beat that calmed me almost instantly.

"It's okay if you want to tell me about it" he mumbled into my hair, "or if you don't thats fine too. I won't push."

And that's what I loved about him, my best friend. He didn't poke or prod, he knew when to speak and when to shut up and most importantly he accepted that part of me was closed off and I could see him burning to ask why but he never did.

Luke respected my bounderies and treated me like a normal human, no sympathy for something he knew briefly about and that helped me in so many ways I cannot begin to list.

I sighed and snuggled into Luke, while he held me like a delicate piece of broken china.

"I suppose I owe you the full story then huh?"

I smiled half heartedly and began to tell him of my life, of the living hell of the last decade. I paused when I got to my job at The Greyhound, trying to find the right words for a moment that turned the path of my life around.

"I was 14 when Alfie let me have a job there, and I worked 5 nights a week, from Wednesday through to sunday, 6 while 11."

" I would clean glasses and tables, serve drinks and endure the stares of paedophilic men. I've seen too many fights to count, many of which I broke up. I've seen broken hearted men and women, drinking themselves into a fit of hysterics and cleaned up so much sick." I stopped and shuddered at the memories flooding my brain,

" The pay wasn't great for what I did but it payed the bills and enabled me to eat every night, keep a roof over my head but some nights." I drew in my breath sharply as I recalled my most awful, pittied moment I've lived,

"Some nights I would walk the streets for hours, my feet covered in blisters, begging for food that I couldn't pay for that had to be spent on the house. I've sold my body to men time and time again, I've failed my classes time and time again because no one but Alfie knows and he's dead."

The words came out harsh and my breathing was raggedy. Luke rubbed circles on my back, reminding me he was here.

"I don't know how I did it but I did and now look at me. Running away from my problems like a coward. Running from his death. Luke you can never understand how much that man meant to me, never."

My voice broke but I pushed on. "He saved me that night. He died for me and the worst part was? He knew what I am and didn't tell me. He somehow knew and died before he could tell me the truth and that hurt. A lot. I felt betrayed and angry and confused and so I ran. And kept on running."

Tears were falling freely down my cheeks and Luke was silent, absorbing the information I'd held back for so many years. This was new to me, the whole I open up and someone listens. The whole trust in each other bonding thing. I wiped away the tear tracks from my face, now significantly red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry you had to see my like this." I murmured.

Luke looked down at my face, his jaw set and eyes ablaze with calm anger.

"Don't ever apologise for breaking down. Ever. I was wondering how long you could hold out until you broke."

"The weight is sagging you down hunny and I can visibly see it, the bags under your eyes, the forced smiles and laughs. Even you're cold humor can't mask everything."

Taken aback, I met Lukes pale blue eyes, searching them for any trace of lies but he was telling the brutal truth, and he knew it too.

Pulling away from him I stood up and offered my hand, which he took and stood, towering over me.

"Well then," I said, wiping my eyes. "I suppose we should go and eat something, since the conch horn blew about 5 minutes ago."

Luke laughed and raced off, feet pounding on the floor as he went. "I bet you can't beat me hunny!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"You want to bet?" I replied, taking off sprinting and enjoying the rush of wind as it parted for my path.

Luke looked shocked when I passed him, pushing forward until we were both running side by side.

We arrived at the dinner hall a sweaty mess, breath coming out in short gasps. I dragged him over to Poseidons table and campers stared and whispered excitedly to each other.

I caught snippets of their conversations, many different voices popping up at once.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"Surely Chiron won't allow this."

"Can she even do that?"

"Ooh that guys hot, I wonder if he's single?"

I whipped my head around at the last remark and found a boy with windswept dark blonde hair and hazel brown eyes eyeing Luke up and down.

"He's single alright, good in the bedroom too from what i've heard."

I winked at the boy and faced my now flustered best friend and dragged him to a seat with Percy.

I glared at him and laughed at Luke who pulled his tongue out at me blushing furiously.

I asked for a plate of mac and cheese, to keep things single and went to scrape some food of my plate for Poseidon.

"This does not mean I still don't hate you," I hissed when the flame turned blue, "I still won't forgive you for leaving me."

The fire flashed red for a brief second and I stalked back to my table and tucked in to the first decent meal I'd had in years.

 **Don't mind me, just here to break up the line**

Once everyone had finished their meals, Luke and I set off to the campfire.

Luke wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side, a genuine friendly gesture and there was nothing romantic about it; simply 2 best friends supporting each other with blissful silence.

He smiled down at me, caramel hair flopping down over his eyes as he led us towards the campfire, already packed with singing campers.

We took a seat on one of the many wooden logs, hit in the face by the warmth of the large bonfire in the middle, creating an aura on tranquil and senerity.

Some, like us, were sat in the comfort of each other, though they had the sense to bring a blanket to keep the cold from creeping up on them. Typical thinkers.

Suddenly, a faint yellow glow appeared on top of Lukes head, an image of a staff surrounded by two snakes immerged from the center on the golden light.

Jake, seemingly purposely stood nearby yelled "All hail," He coughed and muttered, "Um what's your name?"

"Luke" he replied, blushing.

"All hail Luke, Son of Apollo." Jake finished and bowed as did many other campers. Cheers errupted from all around and Luke dipped his head in embarrassment.

Jake asked Luke for a walk and he passed me a panicked glance, to which I responded by shoving him into Jake. With an awkward cough, both of the boys set off laughing and joking along the way.

I felt a presence near me and I faced a pair of startling green eyes and raven black hair.

"What?" I asked sharply, keeping my expression blank.

"Hello to you too." He said, brows furrowing., "Look I just wanted to apologise for earlier, I didn't know about Mom and Dad. What they did to you was wrong."

He looked at me, concern ridden of his face.

"I know it was wrong but I'm glad you know it too, I can't be mad at for for something you can't control." I offered him a weak smile and stood up, brushing off imaginary dust on my jeans. "I say we go back to, cabin three is it? Yeah, cabin three and get some sleep."

Percy smiled and walked off into the night, and I followed shortly behind. I knew things would settle soon but I couldn't shake the feeling something wrong was about to happen.

Honestly that didn't surprise me since whenever I settle down, or somewhere starts to feel like hime, everything does pear shaped and someone ends up hurt.

 **Please excuse how late this is again, I'm off on my half term this week so I'l try to get as many updates up as possible. Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun streamed through the dark blue curtains of cabin three, emitting a warm, bright light onto my eyelids.

I turned over in the silky sheets and groaned, hating waking up so early in the morning.

My eyes fluttered open and I listened to the peaceful hum of pulsating water that filled the room.

The stone, two-tiered fountain in the corner had water running freely down the rim of the upper bowl. It created a small rainbow when the sun hit it. Hundreds of gleaming gold coins lined the bottom of its pear shape.

The floor was birch planks and reminded me of the little beach houses you see on holiday adverts.

All four walls were painted in a pale blue. When I breathed in I caught a faint smell of the seaside, the usual scent of fresh sea salt.

Small trinkets littered the floor, ranging from books to orange T-shirts to swords and a Minotaur horn?

Percy, on one of 6 bunk beds, had the sheets strewn around him in a messy fashion, and his hair was greatly disheveled.

A small trail of drool had formed on the left corner of his pale pink lips and I sniggered noiselessly.

Wrenching back my quilt the cool air yielded to my pale skin whilst I squirmed around shivering and looking for a coat to put on to shield me.

In the end I decided to take Percy's green dressing gown and slipped that on, warmth immediately spreading through my body.

I made my way over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Strangely enough, there was a toothbrush already there for me in a stone pot.

I left the room and went over to my backpack and pulled out a pair of black calf length leggings and a brown top, nothing too bright since I'd needed to blend in on my journey here.

Quietly, I slung my curly hair up in a messy pony and pulled on a pair of Nike trainers I had stolen from a shop back in London.

I tiptoed out of my new home and jogged to the dinner hall to grab a breakfast bar. Then, setting off to the climbing wall that stretched out at least 25 meters.

Grabbing an orange helmet and a pair of climbing shoes, I stepped onto the thick, charred mat.

After putting on my gear, I picked up a chalk bag next to me, dusting my hands until they were coloured white.

I looked for the most complex route to challenge me and settled on one that raised off the wall slightly.

Breathing in, I reached for an open grip and pulled my body up, my foot pushing on the wall, smearing it's called, and the other on a hold just above my knee.

I could feel my muscles straining and smiled in satisfaction at the common tingling feeling in my arms and legs.

With as must precision and accuracy as I could muster, I planned every move, every twist and turn until I was three-quarters of the way up on the 50 ft wall.

Out of nowhere a spurt of lava shot down, rapidly gaining speed and heading for my hands. I yelped and yanked my hand away only to loose balance and fall off the wall.

I writhed and wriggled to get back on the wall but nothing would work. The air rushed around me and my surroundings blurred as I came crashing down.

10 ft, 20 ft, 30ft. I kept on falling down and down, not sure if I was screaming due to the wind whipping in my ears.

After what felt like 9 antagonizing hours, my back finally hit the mat and I could hear the sickening crack of my rib bones. Ouch. That's going to hurt in the morning.

My vision was a haze and I kept dipping into unconsciousness. The only sound I could hear was my shallow breaths and my hammering heart.

I could see a pair of red pumps running towards me, not just some shoes, they would have a body attached to them.

This person leaned down next to me and examined my body, and ran his hands along my ribs, which I winced and cursed at whoever just touched me.

"So we meet again Kristin." I recognised that voice. Californian. It was Will.

"So we do." I coughed weakly and pain exploded down my side. "I'll be fine, don't you worry about me. I think I've just broken a rib or two. Nothing too serious."

Will laughed sarcastically and asked a nearby camper for a stretcher and some ambrosia.

"You, my friend, are most certainly not fine. It's lucky enough you're not burned!"

He removed the hat from my head and cast it to one side. I could feel the sweat pooling on my forehead and with one last glance at Wills blue eyes, the world went black.

LiNe BrEak

"Stupid idiot, could've gotten yourself killed. What would I have done then? Who would I give fashion advice to?" Luke was fuming under his breath.

I chuckled and Luke caught me and launched his huge frame onto my body, knocking the wind out of me.  
"Ow!" I groaned. "What my ribs you big oaf."

Luke grinned sheepishly and sank back into his chair.

"Oh hey, what did you do with Jake? I saw you guys walking off." I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked. "I ship it you know."

He blushed a brilliant fiery red a wide grin spread across his face. "It was nothing serious," He said, eyes glazed. "We just took a walk to the lake and sat in a spot he'd found."

"So you guyshad a date but not a date date?"

"Oh my God don't think of it like that! It sounds so creepy."

We were both giggling like teenage girls.

Together we sat in a comfortable silence, both of consumed in our thoughts.

Mine were mostly on how many broken ribs it would take to make me taller, you know, normal people thoughts. Totally not weird at all.

Will walked in ten minutes after. His blonde hair had been smooithed down hurriedly, as if someone had previously been messed with it.

I noticed that his lips were bruised and his crisp shirt was now crumpled.

"How you doing there sunny boy?" I shouted. "It would appear you have been intimately close with that death lad, am I right?"

He stumbled over to me and placed his slender fingers over my mouth and shushed me.

"You little miss are more trouble than you're worth." He grumbled and removed his hand from my face. "I've gotten you some ambrosia anyway, your ribs should heal after today." 

"Gee thanks. Stuck in here with you and your boyfriend making out every hour really makes my heart burst." I rolled my eyes but accepted the ambrosia he was holding out to me and popped the little square into my mouth.

"Very funny." He said. "But seriously, I don't want you moving. Doctors orders."

I groaned one again at my punishment for climbing. Being stuck in this bed, this room will drive me crazy.

Once Will left the room I turned back to Luke and pulled a face.

"I don't want to stay in here." I whined. "It's so plain!"

He chuckled and stood up to kiss my forehead. "Suck it up princess. I'll see you later."

He waved goodbye and left me alone once again.

Surprisingly, just as he left a blue trident glowed above my head and a shell necklace appeared around my neck.

"About time you finally accept me as your own huh? You better make your role as a dad up to me because right now? I'm still not feeling it."

I smoothed my fingers over the pure white clam shell and fell bck onto my pillows into a deep and blissful sleep.

 **So um yeah! Another chapter! I actually find these easier to right in the holidas since I have the time to unlike when im at school and spend all my hours doing homework. Please R &R!**


End file.
